Matt Harmon
is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by John Brotherton. Biography |-|Season 1= The Not-So-Great Escape Matt comes to the pet clinic to take his father, Fred, to the airport for his vacation. Fred tells D.J. that Matt will be helping out in the clinic while he is away. The Legend of El Explosivo Matt shows D.J. an x-ray of a wiener dog who swallowed a flash drive. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party When Matt brings Comet Jr. Jr. into the waiting room he meets Steve. Out of jealousy Steve suggests Matt meet and maybe date Kimmy, and D.J. thinks it's a good idea so she invites Matt to Ramona's birthday party. Matt turns up to Ramona's party with Hawaiian punch for the kids and tequila for the adults. After D.J. introduces Kimmy and Matt, Kimmy starts chocking on a mini corn dog so Matt gives her the Heimlich. As Kimmy hugs Matt to say thank you, Fernando comes up from the basement and slaps Matt with a rubber glove, challenging him to a fight. After Fernando finds out Matt saved Kimmy's life, Fernando thanks him by kissing Matt on both cheeks. After being slapped and kissed by Fernando, Matt decides to leave. When he opens the front door, Steve is there wondering how things went with Kimmy. Steve offers to walk Matt to his car to make sure he leaves. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks After helping D.J. with the inventory at the pet clinic, she and Matt have Chinese food in the waiting room. As D.J. is leaving Matt goes to tell her she left her purse behind, she runs back and jumps into his arms and gives him a big kiss. War of the Roses Matt brings D.J. coffee while she is working and asks her out on a date. She initially says yes but when Matt questions her about not mentioning the flowers he brought her, D.J. believes he is talking about the 1000 roses left at her house. D.J. makes up an excuse and calls off the date because she thinks Matt is moving way too fast. When Matt turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses. Matt says he sent D.J. 2 sunflowers that he left at the front desk at the Pet Clinic, not the 1000 roses. Matt and D.J. reschedule their date. A Giant Leap When Matt comes by to pick up his ticket to the baseball game, D.J. walks him out and they kiss. At the game Matt gives Jackson his credit card to buy food, but Jackson ends up buying a $247 autographed jersey for Lola and has to pay Matt back by washing his car every week for 2 years. Matt tells D.J. he loves the city, being close to his family, working at the pet clinic and being with her. He has decided to move to San Francisco permanently. The 'KISS CAM' keeps showing D.J. and Matt wanting them to kiss; the first time D.J. kisses Max, the second time time Matt kisses D.J. on the cheek, but when they're shown for a third time Matt and D.J. kiss on the lips. After the game Steve and Matt both turn up wanting an explanation. Who does D.J. want to date? Both Steve and Matt want to continue dating D.J. When they both go to kiss her on a cheek each, D.J. moves out of the way and they kiss each other on the lips. Partnerships in the Night While Matt and D.J. are kissing at work, Fred walks in on them. He announces the Matt will be the one to take over the pet clinic. D.J. is very discouraged about the news asks Matt to cover for her for the rest of the day, and begins to think about quitting to pursue her dream of starting her own business. At the party Matt asks D.J. to be his partner at the pet clinic; run the clinic 50-50 and change the name to 'Harmon-Fuller Pet Care'. D.J. is hesitant over mixing business with pleasure but accepts the partnership because she loves the clinic, the pets and clients. Love is in the Air D.J. and Matt cut the ribbon together to officially open Harmon-Fuller Pet Care. Stephanie calls Matt to be D.J.'s date for the weddings. When he and Steve both turn up early for the weddings, D.J. tells them she will make a decision about who she want's to be with after the ceremony, that's when she tells them she chooses herself. |-|Season 2= Welcome Back Matt and new best friend Steve, arrive with the meat for D.J.'s "End-of-Summer Back-to-school Super Fun Barbecue 2016". Just as D.J. is about to announce that she has chosen the guy she wants to be date, both Matt and Steve announce after a two week camping trip alone they needed girlfriends. So they fixed each other up and now they both have girlfriends. Matt arrives for the barbecue with - young flexible - Crystal, who Matt started to date to make D.J. jealous. Mom Interference Matt invites Crystal, Steve and CJ to games night at the Tanner House. Doggy Daddy Matt and Crystal drop by after mountain biking up and down all 7 hills of San Francisco, because Crystal needs to use the little girls' room. Matt drops to the ground completely exhausted. After Cosmo swallows a whole corn cob, D.J. and Matt along with Max and Jackson take Cosmo to the pet clinic, forgetting all about Crystal until she texts later. After Matt and D.J. operate on Cosmo they have an awkward moment where they could easily kiss but don't because Matt already has a girlfriend. Shortly after D.J. arrives home with Jackson, Max and Cosmo from the Pet Clinic, Matt comes through the front door and kisses D.J passionately. He announces he and Crystal broke up because he still has strong feelings for D.J. Fuller Thanksgiving Matt attends the Thanksgiving meeting before the out-of-town visitors arrive. D.J. introduces Matt as her boyfriend to her father. Matt helps D.J. in the kitchen with Thanksgiving dinner while everyone else is off playing football, then Steve and CJ walk in on them kissing. Matt attends Thanksgiving dinner as D.J's date. Glazed and Confused After a month of dating D.J., they plan to go away for the weekend to the wine country in Napa. But when Joey arrives to babysit he brings bad donuts which make him, Jackson, Ramona, Max and D.J. sick and Matt has to look after everyone. Matt didn't eat any donuts because he will be posing for a hunky veterinarians calendar while holding a Chihuahua the following week. As Matt leaves he tells D.J. he felt like part of the family. New Kids in the House Matt arrives with Steve with gifts for D.J.'s surprise 39th birthday party. Matt gives D.J. 2 tennis rackets, one for her and one for him. After Max hides the key to the jewellery box, he, Jackson, Ramona and Tommy gave her for her birthday in a cupcake, D.J. cracks her crown and Matt has to take her to the dentist. After Matt brings home a heavily medicated D.J. from the dentist, New Kids on the Block call up Donnie via Ramona's iPad and all sing her 'happy birthday' then leave for their concert. Steve credits Matt for getting front row concert tickets to New Kids on the Block. Matt and Steve look after Jackson, Ramona, Max, and Tommy while D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are at the concert. Happy New Year, Baby Matt walks in after visiting his his father in India, as D.J. is proposing to CJ for Steve. He congratulates Steve and CJ on their engagement. Matt kisses D.J. at midnight to ring in the New Year. The next day Jesse and Becky enter the backyard with their newly adopted daughter to find Matt, D.J., Kimmy, Fernando, Stephanie, Jimmy, Danny and Joey asleep. They wake up and Jesse announces that his daughters name is Pamela Donaldson Katsopolis. D.J. admits to Stephanie and Kimmy that she was going to choose Steve over Matt. |-|Season 3= Best Summer Ever Matt appears dressed as Batman in Max's dream musical number. D.J. worries that she and Matt aren’t spending enough time together, so she tries to seduce him at work by wearing a little red dress under her white coat. She does a sexy dance and kisses Matt just as a patient walks in. Matt assures D.J that their relationship is growing and they both say “I love you” for the first time. Declarations of Independence Matt is angry with D.J. after she takes over a Facebook live broadcast. Danny helps them talk through their problems and everyone watches the fireworks display from the backyard. Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Matt are invited to The Gibbler House by Fernando and Jimmy to see what they've done with their place and for dinner. They sit down to dinner and eat yellow cotton candy on the cob for dinner. All of a sudden Fernando's portrait falls down, the organ starts playing on it's own and then the chandelier drops from above and crashes right in the middle of the table D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Matt and Jimmy are sitting at. Matt being terrified of ghosts jumps into D.J.'s lap. The lights begin to flicker, the organ is playing circus music, the zebra is moving on it's own and the chandelier is going up and down. Matt hides under the table. Jimmy admits to creating the illusion of a ghost by using an elaborate series of pulleys, leavers and electronic devices because D.J. told him she wanted Stephanie and Kimmy to get along and stop arguing. When circus music plays again and this time it's not Jimmy, it's Mr. Mutchnik the Gibbler's ghost, Matt screams in terror. M-m-m-My Ramona D.J. tells Matt she dreams of Jackson working at the Pet Clinic when he's older. D.J. jokes that Matt would page Dr. Fuller and both Jackson and D.J. would respond. When Jackson makes coffee for D.J. and Matt and they both really love it. Say Yes to the Dress D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". Matt wants to sing Michael Bolton he was first on the list to sing karaoke but 'someone' crossed out Matt's name and wrote in Fernando. Matt and CJ painfully watch as D.J. and Steve affectionately sing Summer Nights together during karaoke. The next day Matt and D.J. spend their entire lunch hour making up a special hand shake because Matt was left uncomfortable after D.J. and Steve's musical number. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Stephanie wonders where Jimmy got a copy of the movie, he says it's already streaming on Netflix. Stephanie's song The Boy Next Door plays for a total of 2 seconds. Stephanie is still grateful her song was featured in a movie. Wedding or Not Here we Come D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. Kimmy creates a BuzzFeed quiz to find out who is a better match for D.J.:Steve or Matt. After Matt fails he presents D.J. with the perfect gift for their trip. While on board the plane Matt switches seats with Kimmy so he can talk to Stephanie. Matt show Stephanie an engagement ring that he's plans to use when he proposes to D.J. in Japan. My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. Matt tells Stephanie he can't wait to propose to to D.J. He was going to do it at the baggage carousel but that bags came and ruined everything. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. Both Matt and Steve each hold D.J.'s hand but D.J. intends on crossing with kids and tells Steve and Matt to hold each others hands so they do. When they reach the other side D.J. is not holding onto Max but a strange boy while Max is back across the street with the boys family. Matt retrieves Max. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. CJ lets Kimmy know that her maid of honour isn't coming so Matt as Steve's best man, suggests D.J. be CJ's new maid of honour. When D.J. meets Matt on the roof Matt proposes in which D.J accepts. And Steve watches the moment behind some bushes. Matt wants to tell everyone but D.J. doesn't want to steal the spotlight from Steve and CJ. The next day when Steve doesn't go through with his wedding, Matt announces that he and D.J. are engaged. Matt wants to get married immediately but instead D.J. calls off the engagement and they break up. Fast Times at Bayview High After spending 8 days in Bora Bora and getting a tan, Matt announces he is quitting and gives his two week notice at the pet clinic. Matt - referring to himself in the third person - announces he will be returning to the islands and opening 'Matt's Snorkel and Taco Shop'. He has shirts made up and when a large box arrives at the clinic he believes it is the 400 snorkels he ordered. Instead it is an Alligator called Kathy, he and D.J. panic and jump on a table to get out of the way. Soul Sisters Matt finds Steve and D.J. together, with roses, chocolates and a hot tub, Matt concludes they are going out. Matt forgives Steve, but says he can't work with D.J. any longer and he will be opening up his own pet clinic two blocks from Harmon-Fuller Pet Care and calling it Harmon Better Pet Care. |-|Season 4= A Sense of Purpose Matt arrives at Wake Up, San Francisco for the segment on pet adoption that he and D.J. scheduled while they were still business partners. D.J. believes Matt should leave because she has been working with the animal rescue for ten years, but he refuses. During the show Matt promotes not only his new business but himself while exacting revenge on D.J. for breaking up with him. Matt printed up discount coupons for 50% off any service at Fuller Pet Care to try and run D.J. out of business. He fights dirty, Matt gives her a horrible review on Yelp which causes her rating to go down a whole star. D.J. sends a dozen pizzas to his office as payback. When D.J. and Kimmy dress up to try and get back at Matt, he immediately recognises D.J. and tells them to leave. Gladys rolls up to D.J. to compliment her hat so D.J. gives it to her before she and Kimmy leave. So when Matt comes back out he believes Gladys is D.J. and pushes Gladys out onto the street while she yells "I'm not D.J., I'm Gladys". As she rolls out into the middle of the road the cars screech and horns honk. Matt realises what he has done when he sees D.J. and Kimmy through the window who are just outside the clinic. Matt comes pounding on the door looking for D.J., but finds Danny. Danny gives one of his famous dad talks to Matt in Jackson and Max's bedroom. Danny tells Matt to stop the feud or they'll put each other out of business. Matt invested everything he had into opening his own place. D.J. finds Danny talking to Matt in Jackson and Max's room. She apologises for everything then Matt does too. He was hurt by the way things ended between them. They were such great business partners, D.J. wishes that could start over and Matt misses someone to help manage things. Danny suggests they shake hands and become business partners again, and they do. Matt confesses that they are in debt. No Escape D.J. and Steve have 2 extra tickets so she invites Matt and his unknown new girlfriend to Escape Room. Matt is afraid it might be a little awkward considering who his new girlfriend is but D.J. won't let him tell her. At Escape Room, their host Lord Nigel Pennywhistle welcomes D.J., Steve and Matt to his personal library and explains the rules of the game. When the host leaves, Gia arrives. D.J. realises Gia is Matt's new girlfriend. D.J. suggest they split up into teams: Steve with D.J. and Matt with Gia. Matt lifts Gia up to reach a note hanging from the raven. When Steve finds a metal dish he casually tosses it to Matt who joins it together with a metal piece he and Gia found earlier to construct a key. Matt and Gia place it into a keyhole in a machine. Organ music plays and the Escape Room doors open. Lord Nigel congratulates them and takes their photo. Driving Mr. Jackson Kimmy, Stephanie, D.J., Fernando, Matt and Gia attend the Bay Area Association Small Business Awards. When Jesse announces Matt as the winner of 'Vet of the Year', Matt jumps about excitedly. In his acceptance speech, Matt thanks his barista but fails to even mention D.J. Matt hangs a banner in the clinic that reads "Home of Matt Harmon Vet of the Year". Matt keeps his trophy on the clinic's front desk. Mrs. Baxter wants Truffles to see Matt instead of D.J., even though D.J. has been seeing Truffles since he was a puppy. Matt's ego has made him so arrogant he even sexually harasses Janet verbally by calling his employer "love" when asking her to bring Truffles chart to him. Janet doesn't mind because she thinks he's hot. When Matt notices his BAASBA isn't where he left it, he calls D.J. jealous. D.J. realises they were naive to think they could just jump back into business together. Matt texts D.J. with an emergency, Shelliot's eyelids are swollen. D.J. diagnosis is he'll need a drip and a shot of "A". Matt admits he was being a complete arse. He apologises. Matt feels like he's in D.J.'s shadow but she wouldn't be partners with him if she didn't think he was a great vet. Perfect Sons After two hours of Steve trying to fix his car, Jackson texts Matt for help. Matt's over-confidence get's the better of him when he believes it's a loose belt but the engine still doesn't start. Steve asks Matt to step aside, fixes the battery connection and the engine starts. |-|Season 5= Moms' Night Out Matt, Gia, and Rocki arrive at The Tanner House. Matt needs D.J. to notarised a document. While in Las Vegas Matt and Gia thought "We love each other. Why not get married?" While D.J. uses her new stamp to notarise their marriage license, Matt discovers this is Gia's fourth marriage. When Matt finds out D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy are going out, he invites Gia to go with them. Steve, Fernando, and Matt have a dudes night in while the girls have a moms' night out. Matt wants to bond with his new stepdaughter. Fernando thinks if Gia gets a bridal shower, Matt should get a party too. Fernando, Steve, Max, and Tommy celebrate Matt getting married to Gia with juice boxes. When Max reminds Steve their show is on, Matt realises Steve and Max have a great relationship. Which is what he wants with Rocki. Matt tires to connect with Rocki but she wants nothing to do with him. Matt thinks he's supposed to be Rocki's dad, but Steve explains that she only needs to know he's not an enemy. With everyone tired of hearing Fernando complain, Steve tells him to just go to the club. While Ramona is talking about her new boyfriend Ethan Matt interrupts them. He explains that they're in a weird situation but he's not going anywhere. He has zero intention of coming between her and her mother's special relationship. Matt is her first stepdad to ever have a real conversation with her. The Mayor's Bird D.J. is ready for a date with Steve when Matt barges in to talk about work. Matt thinks they should start a concierge vet service. Matt has already booked they first client, Mayor Eunetta Boone who needs help with Horatio Hornbill. While Matt usually takes care of the birds, he is afraid of Hornbills. When Matt was in vet school he gave one an exam and the Hornbill clamped his beak down on Matt's "swimsuit region". Therefore he needs D.J.'s help with Horatio. Cunningham escorts D.J. and Matt into the Mayor's office. After the introductions the Mayor takes a selfie with D.J. and Matt. She instructs them to caption it "I mayor so hard" when posted. The Mayor wants Horatio's wings clipped. D.J. clips Horatio's wings as Matt hinds behind a planet on the other side of the room. While D.J. is talking to Matt, Horatio makes his way onto the balcony. D.J. and Matt try to coax Horatio back inside because if he tries to fly he'll fall. Matt gets his tranquilliser gun to shoot Horatio but D.J. pushes the gun down as it fires, shooting him in the foot. D.J. tries to place Matt on the couch but he falls forward onto the floor as Horatio walks back inside on his own. The tranquilliser really loosened Matt up. Matt starts to sing Everywhere You Look. He has no idea what he's singing but it makes him feel happy inside. Matt knew from the beginning that a concierge vet service was crazy. He really needs the money. Being married to Gia, who he loves, but she is high maintenance. D.J. thinks Matt and Gia are a great couple. Matt thinks D.J. and Steve are a great couple too. In fact the whole time Matt and D.J. were dating he knew she was still in love with Steve. Matt thought if he proposed real fast that he could get D.J. off the market before she realised her true feelings. But in the end it all worked out, they both got lucky. When Steve arrives Matt goes for a chest bump with him, but Matt misses. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. On the girls team is D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy. The guys team comprises of Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt. Steve who is acting as host hands envelopes containing the first clue to each team. On Steve's signal, each team opens up their envelope and begin racing. Before reading the clue both teams race out the front door. Clue one says to start in the kitchen. As the girls run out the back door, the guys enter the kitchen from the living room where Ramona is waiting. Ramona tells the guys they are the second team to arrive. The guys are overjoyed to be in second place out of two. Fernando retrieves the clue from the box and reads it. Clue two is to create a team name. Fernando suggests "Team Fernando", Matt doesn't like it. Matt suggests "The Dudes", Fernando doesn't like it. Jimmy is fine with any name. While the guys are arguing over what team name they should pick, Ramona tells them to go to the vet clinic. After making their way to the vet clinic, Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt find Janet waiting with the next clue and the girls leaving. Fernando, Jimmy, and Matt ride a tandem bike to Uncle Monty’s. They arrive as the girls begin the challenge. Jimmy interrupts Matt and Gia's "cute-talk" for their next clue so the guys don't fall further behind. Gia reads their sixth clue. The final challenge is to build a sandwich at least one-foot high, using meat and lettuce alone. As the guys start the challenge, the girls finish. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. The guys arrive thinking they are there first, which they are clearly not. The girls have already won. The guys sandwich is completely destroyed. They were attacked by pelicans when they took a shortcut by the marina. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard, including a stage. The guys arrive thinking they are there first, which they are clearly not. The girls have already won. The guys sandwich is completely destroyed. They were attacked by pelicans when they took a shortcut by the marina. Steve gathers everyone around. Steve wanted to make D.J.'s 40th birthday a really special day and give her something that she'd always remember. He pulls a draw-string to make the curtain fall from in front of the stage to reveal "Your Kids on the Block". Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo are on the stage. They dance and lip-sync to Fool me Once. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler Lisa Loeb sings Sing Out to her cat while at vet clinic to keep him calm. Her cat get nervous at the vet so she sings to him. As D.J. and Matt listen to her sing, Matt records Lisa on his phone so everyone will believe that he meet her. Matt loves her music. He has been a Loeb-Trotter for years. Matt takes a selfie with Lisa before taking her and her cat into the exam room to give him his shots. By the time D.J. and Stephanie arrive at the vet clinic, Lisa has been and gone. Matt knew nothing about D.J.'s scheme to get Stephanie to sing for Lisa. With Stephanie about to sing Matt thinks they're having a talent show so he grabs Oliver, his ventriloquist dummy. Stephanie sings her song The Wish. When Stephanie has finished, Matt embarrasses himself with Oliver and Lisa can't believe she trusted him with her cat. A Modest Proposal While Kimmy is getting her hair done, D.J. shows Fernando her over-the-top proposal idea. D.J. introduces Matt Muscles the worlds strongest man. Matt bounces in carrying a fake barbell with the words "1,000 pounds" written on each end. Kimmy arrives home looking for everyone. They hide the evidence, Matt tosses the barbell over the back fence and shoo's Tommy and Cosmo away. Kimmy comes outside and trips over the tightrope. D.J., Stephanie, Fernando, and Matt rush to see if she's alright. Kimmy gives the impression her ankle is twisted. When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". Basic Training Be Yourself, Free Yourself Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Superficially egotistical * His underwear modelling put him through veterinarian school * Played little league baseball * Blew out both his knees when he played college football * He's whole body hurts when it rains * He is 6' 2" Galleries * Images featuring Dr. Matt Harmon * Matt Harmon Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 1 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 2 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 3 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 4 Image Gallery * Matt Harmon Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Harmons Category:Season 2 Series Regular Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Series Regular Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Recurring Characters Category:Season 4 Series Regular Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Series Regular